Nothing goes as planned
by Aliiks
Summary: 4x23. Après avoir vu la mort de si près, un moment de réflexion s'impose. Et maintenant? Quel est son plan pour Après?


**Bonsoir bonsoir! Ceci est mon premier OS Castle! :) Vous voyez le 4x23, _Always_? Vous voyez le passage, à la fin, avec _You're in my veins_? Le passage où Alexis prononce son discours, et que Kate est sous la pluie sur la balançoire? Eh ben, c'est ça. Version Mwa. Très tardive, je sais. Mais... Voilà. :)**

**En tous cas, j'espère que cela est fidèle au personnage de Kate, qui est juste gbfbnsbbnqnnbqnndnnbdbb, et que ça va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Aliiks**

* * *

Elle avait mal. Si mal. Elle venait de vivre une journée affreuse, elle se dit que c'était sûrement la retombée d'adrénaline, ou de pression.

Kate Beckett était assise là, sur la balançoire, sous la pluie. Elle s'accrochait aux chaînes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les gouttes de pluie faisaient leur chemin le long de ses cheveux, sur son visages. Quel ruisseau était celui de ses larmes? Elle ne savait pas dire.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était pétrifiée. A la fois physiquement, et moralement. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie comme cela, c'était juste après l'enterrement de sa mère. Elle s'était assise, et s'était accrochée à sa chaise, comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, à cet instant. Le bruit des conversations autour d'elle. Le mouvement des corps. La pluie.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration saccadée. Et la panique prit le dessus. Sa respiration se fit erratique, ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Avant, elle était heureuse. Elle avait ses parents qui l'adoraient, et qu'elle adorait. Bien sûr, elle les avait fait tourner en bourrique, mais c'était normal, tous les enfants faisaient ça. Elle faisait des études de droit. Elle fêtait tous les ans son anniversaire dans le même restaurant. La plupart du temps, elle prenait le même plat, et ses parents commandaient toujours un grand gâteau, préparé spécialement pour elle par le chef pâtissier. Sa meilleure amie, Madison, et elle passaient leur temps à discuter des garçons en écoutant de la musique dans sa chambre

Mais ce soir-là... Ce soir-là, son monde s'était écroulé. Ils devaient célébrer une grande nouvelle, inconnue de Kate, en famille. Jim et Kate attendaient Johanna qui avait un peu de retard. Kate déblatérait sur un devoir injuste qu'elle avait eu, et Jim l'écoutait, malgré l'inquiétude qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et puis tout s'était passé au ralenti.

Jim a annoncé à sa fille et au patron qu'ils allaient voir où était Johanna. Kate n'avait pas réagi à l'inquiétude de son père, puisqu'il avait dit qu'ils reviendraient de suite. Alors elle continuait son argumentation sur la sévérité maladive de son professeur de droit civil. Elle avait suivi Jim sans faire attention à où ils allaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ralentisse ses pas, et qu'elle distingue devant elle les lumières des voitures de police.

Sa mère était morte. Johanna avait été assassinée. Il n'y avait plus que son père, mais il s'était perdu dans la détresse et l'alcool. Ils ne fêteraient plus jamais son anniversaire tous les trois. Elle avait arrêté ses études de droit, et était entrée à l'académie de police. Elle ne voyait plus personne, pas même Madison. Elle s'était construit un nouveau monde.

Un monde où elle cherchait l'assassin de sa mère. Où elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse. Elle qui voulait ressembler à sa mère en tous points, voilà que ses plans changeaient. Elle était devenue policière. D'abord en uniforme, puis elle avait grimpé rapidement les échelons, et s'était retrouvée Lieutenant de la Police de New-York, avec sous ses ordres, les Lieutenants Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan. Son Capitaine, le Capitaine Montgomery, gardait toujours un oeil sur elle. Elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle le savait.

Un monde où le seul échappatoire qu'elle trouvait était la lecture. Même si les romans qu'elle lisait restaient dans le domaine des homicides. Elle essayait de trouver le coupable avant la fin du livre, et parfois, elle y arrivait. Ces fois-là, elle pouvait afficher un petit sourire, mais qu'elle effaçait aussitôt.

Et lui, il avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà vu, mais pas comme ça. Elle était allée aux séances de dédicaces. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée déjà plusieurs fois... Mais là, il l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Il était doué dans son domaine (l'écriture), il était beau, il était charmant, il était presque drôle. Mais il était tout le temps dans ses pattes. Et avoir Richard Castle dans ses pattes était une immense responsabilité. Autant pour le reste du monde que pour elle. Et elle refusait d'être la responsable de sa disparition.

Il lui en avait fait voir de doutes les couleurs, mais elle aimait bien lui rendre la pareille. Elle l'avait vu passer par toutes les émotions possibles. Et lui aussi. Elle l'avait blessé. Et lui aussi. Combien de fois avait-elle failli y laisser son badge, avec ses bêtises? Combien de fois s'était-elle laissée accuser à sa place par le Capitaine Gates? D'ailleurs, tout cela l'avait rattrapée. Elle venait de démissionner. Après avoir manqué de mourir, s'être pris la plus grosse colère de Gates connue, elle avait démissionner. Où était l'intérêt de la suspendre si elle n'allait jamais revenir ensuite? C'était un peu à cause de lui, quand même. Mais elle l'aimait. Et lui aussi.

Elle l'aimait. Et lui aussi.

Comme au ralenti, elle se leva, et sans se retourner, courut au loft des Castle. Sa course lui parut interminable. Elle avait évité quelques voitures, des dizaines de passants, avant d'arriver devant l'immeuble. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se présenter, le portier la reconnut, et à sa silhouette trempée, préféra la laisser monter, au chaud, que de la laisser sous la pluie.

La pluie. Combien de temps avait-elle passé dessous? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était mouillée, trempée jusqu'aux os, et qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle leva la tête quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle avança jusqu'à sa porte, et frappa.

Rien n'allait selon les plans qu'elle s'était faits. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui aussi.


End file.
